Letters on the Wind
by TheChasm
Summary: "You deserve better than to be forgotten." Over the years, Molly Weasley writes to Lily Potter about life, the war and, of course, Harry. One-shot, epistolary fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I like this. I like this a lot. I also wrote it in an hour, so I'm feeling very proud of myself :) I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Written for:**

**The Acrostic-y Challenge of Chapter Titles Competition, letter L - "laughing" action prompt**

**The Tien Len Competition - Molly Weasley I, door, "Start from the beginning.", "Don't watch the clock; do what is does. Keep going." - Sam Levenson**

**The word count without the author's note is 1510.**

* * *

**Letters on the Wind**

Lily dear,

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry that you're dead and I'm alive. I'm sorry that you will never see your son grow up. Most of all, I'm sorry that everyone is celebrating today. You deserve better than to be forgotten.

Love,

_Molly_

* * *

Dear Lily,

Your son turns two today.

After everything, I asked Dumbledore if I could take Harry in. He said no; he preferred for him to grow up in the Muggle world. I keep on worrying, though. You've told me what your sister is like.

I owled Harry a present; I hope he'll get it. Come to think of it, I hope _you'll_ get this letter. I'm simply going to set it on the wind and let it fly away, but we live in a world of magic. It's not that much of a stretch, is it?

Love,

_Molly_

* * *

Dear Lily,

I thought that I might tell you about my children. You've never met them, but you always did like to hear about them. I'll start from the beginning, oldest to youngest.

Bill is twelve. He's in his first year at Hogwarts, and from what I hear he's a model student. His teachers rave about him. Rather like they did with you, if I remember correctly?

Charlie is ten, and a complete wild child. He's always sneaking off at night to go flying, and he _never_ helps with the washing. He's currently going through an obsession with dragons, so we'll see how long that lasts. Not long, I'll wager – his attention span is ridiculously short.

Percy is six, and about as different from Charlie as possible. He's helpful and industrious, and he's always poring over Arthur's big old books. He's also very ambitious – I have no doubt he can do anything he sets his mind to.

Fred and George, the twins, are four, and the trouble they give me, Lily! Just half an hour ago I found that they'd stolen my wand and were attempting to blow up the kitchen table. Before that they managed to put slugs in Percy's socks, and before _that_… well, you get the idea. But I always find it hard to get angry with them, because when they laugh it's like the world laughs with them.

Ron is just a few months older than Harry: he'll turn three in a few weeks. He's a quiet child and hardly ever fusses. Something of a relief when I have to deal with the twins, I can tell you!

Ginny, my littlest, is one. I can already tell that she's a boisterous baby; she hates to be left in the crib while her brothers are playing, so generally I let her out. She has a special fascination for Fred and George's antics, which worries me a little; I would much prefer it if she tried to emulate Percy. All her brothers adore her, though, which is lucky. I was so scared that the boys would ostracise her, as the only girl and the youngest.

I hope that cheered you up a little, Lily. I promise I'm trying my best to get word of Harry.

All my love,

_Molly_

* * *

Dear Lily,

I haven't written you for years! I've been so busy with all the children growing up, but I thought I should tell you about this at least.

I saw your son! We'd gone to drop the boys off at King's Cross (Ron is starting his first year – where does the time go?) and he came up to me, very politely, and asked me how to get onto the platform. The poor thing had been left all alone; it made me so angry! But he seems to be a reasonably happy young boy. A little skinny, but then James always was as well, wasn't he?

You and James were both Gryffindors, and of course all Weasleys get sorted there, so I'm crossing my fingers for Ron and Harry to become friends! We never were that close, mostly because of the age difference, but writing to you makes me feel like you're my friend. I hope Ron and Harry can carry that on.

Love,

_Molly_

* * *

Dear Lily,

They're friends! Best friends! And already getting up to all sorts of misadventures, from what Ron's letters imply. They saved a fellow first-year from a mountain troll that had broken in yesterday. Ron tells me that Harry's aunt and uncle neglect him shamefully, but don't you worry. I'll take him under my wing.

I can't talk long – Ginny's managed to Vanish the shepherd's pie somehow – but I'm so glad!

Love,

_Molly_

* * *

Lily dearest,

This morning, Harry arrived at our house to stay for the rest of the summer. I thought you'd probably not be impressed if you heard how he got here, but I should tell you that I will take care of him for you. I hope he can come here every summer, and get away from those vile Dursleys.

All my love,

_Molly_

* * *

Dear Lily,

Your son saved my daughter's life. He saved Ginny.

I have to talk to Madam Pomfrey now, but – thank you.

Love,

_Molly_

* * *

Dear Lily,

It's been two years since I last wrote you. At the time, I thought nothing worse than Ginny's horrible first year could ever happen, but of course I was wrong.

You-Know-Who is back, and Harry saw him return.

I should give you details, but I'm too shell-shocked right now. Harry is safe and unharmed, though.

The Minister doesn't believe it. The Order of the Phoenix is being reformed. I'll join this time. I'll join to make sure your sacrifice wasn't in vain.

Love,

_Molly_

* * *

Dear Lily,

It's been an eventful year. I've been working on the theoretical side of the Order, trying to pre-empt the Death Eaters' moves. Meanwhile, the Ministry attempted to wrest control of Hogwarts through the new DADA teacher, an awful hag called Umbridge. Harry, Ron and their friend Hermione have been at the centre of things at the school as usual, and it was obvious in retrospect that they were resisting Umbridge's authority.

Fred and George have been simply too much. Near the end of the year, they flew out of the school on the broomsticks, completely skipping their N.E.W.T.s. They've started up a joke shop. I didn't want them to, but… I'm proud of them.

Percy – Percy has left us. He sides with the Ministry over Dumbledore, and so he won't speak to any of us now. I miss him. So much.

Just the other day, Harry, Ron, their friend Hermione, Ginny, Neville (Frank and Alice's son, you might remember) and another girl fought a full battle against Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius Black was killed, which Harry is understandably taking badly, and Ron was attacked by brains of all things, but they're all alright now. The Ministry has been forced to accept the truth. You-Know-Who is no longer hiding.

I think the second war has begun.

Love,

_Molly_

* * *

Dear Lily,

Nothing's happened _yet. _But the air is getting darker and the Death Eaters only grow in strength. The storm is brewing.

I thought I'd tell you a funny thing that happened the other day. I went up to the twins' bedroom to clean it up a bit, but as soon as I touched the door I could no longer see my hand! Once the charm wore off I wrote them about it, and it turned out they had invented the spell themselves. My boys are such troublemakers, but I love them from the bottom of my heart.

Love,

_Molly_

* * *

Lily dear,

Dumbledore is dead.

It still doesn't seem real, even though it's been true for a few weeks now. Dumbledore has been murdered, and by none other than Snape.

Harry arrived the other day. His escort was ambushed by Death Eaters, though, and George was badly injured. He lost an ear. He is the second of my children to be hurt in this war, after Bill who was mauled by the werewolf Greyback, and I'm scared, Lily. I'm so scared.

Love,

_Molly_

* * *

Dear Lily,

The Ministry has fallen. Ron, Harry and Hermione are on the run somewhere. My children have scattered.

It all feels like a bad dream. All I want to do is sit and watch the clock, waiting, but I have to carry on. Is this what you felt like in hiding?

Love,

_Molly_

* * *

Dear Lily,

I've taken care of your son for a long time. Please, please, please take care of mine. Fred is only a year younger than you and his eyes are brown, not green, but take care of him for me. Please.

Love,

_Molly_

* * *

Dear Molly,

Thank you for everything you've done – the letters, the remembering, mothering my son.

Fred is one of the loneliest spirits I have ever met. He spends his time watching his brother and he cries himself to sleep. But he will heal, just like George will, just like you will. Just like I did.

Don't worry, though. I'll help him.

Thank you.

All my love,

_Lily_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! Please review!**

**~Butterfly**


End file.
